<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Some Setters' Problem by Rossd07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522241">Just Some Setters' Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossd07/pseuds/Rossd07'>Rossd07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Dementia, M/M, Rare Pairings, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossd07/pseuds/Rossd07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if two of our setters got rejected by their love interests?</p><p>Will they find comfort on some unrequited love?</p><p>Or...</p><p>Will they find comfort upon each other's arms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"I like you Iwa-chan"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He ruined my hair again by patting it quite hard.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" I like you too Oikawa"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He grinned wide at me.</p>
<p>Lately, he's not the typical moody Iwaizumi that I knew. the Iwa- chan who would smack my head hard just for telling him I like him.</p>
<p>He would often ridicule me for 'joking' about the word like. That I should only use it to someone I really like.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" By the way, you're coming later, right? I won't forgive you if you, my best friend, ditched my surprise engagement for Summer." </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He likes me. He likes me as his bestfriend and nothing more than that. Shit.</p>
<p>I gave him my disgusted look but eventually gave him a toothy grin.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Iwa-chaaaaaaan, I have my date later. How can I find a girlfriend if I went there." </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Girlfriend, I wanna barf. As if I'm serious with all those pretend dates I had before. Wishing maybe one day, he'd get jealous too.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He pats my head lightly this time.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Oikawa, just come. I want my bestfriend there. "</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He did not wait for my response.</p>
<p>He turned his back and walked towards the parking lot. I was left alone at our table outside the cafe.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Summer, hah!' I stretched my arm as I try to catch the first drop of snow. 'Quite the opposite.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I was busy catching snow when I saw another guy made his way on the opposite table with his back on mine.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was holding a cup of hot coffee with both of his hands while he wore a thick white hooded jacket that covers almost his entire face.</p>
<p>I don't really know why I'm musing myself over the guy.</p>
<p>Maybe he was just really eye catching since winter just started and it was like he really got himself prepared for the first snow.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'hmmm, maybe I'll make the date true for later.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I stood up and made my way to his table.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Let's get the show started!'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I was near him when I saw his shoulders are shaking and it was followed by his sobbing.</p>
<p>He took off his hood and I saw the fluff white hair he had.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>' White hair, just like the Karasuno's setter'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>That was sad...<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I really felt like dating him but... I can't date someone who cries this fast might as well broke a girl's heart than mend a man's broken heart.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I turned my back and started to waltz away from the guy when I heard him talking on the phone.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oops... Eavesdropping'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Daichi... Huh? .. no... I-I think I have colds, it's the start of winter you see..... No, no, I'm coming tomorrow. I'll just buy some cold medicine later... You see, I have already bought a gift for your wedding tomorrow. So yeah... I'm coming. Haha... okay.. bye."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>As soon as the phone call dropped, he started crying again.</p>
<p>It was really Sugawara-san.</p>
<p>So bad of me but I'm quite glad, I'm not the only one facing this kind of dilemma here. I walked back to his table and sat in front of him.</p>
<p>Showing him my happiest grin, I greeted him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Hello Sugawara-san!"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He immediately dropped his head down and rubbed his eyes dry of the tears. He plastered himself his in-game serious face like he's ready to lecture me if I made a mistake.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Having a white fair skin doesn't really help though. His eyes were puffy red as well as his nose.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Oikawa-san... What were you doing here?"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Well, as you can see Sugawara-san, it's the coffee shop so I drank coffee just like you. Btw, it's nice to see you red from crying HAHAHAHAHA"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was straight-up mad and denied it right to my face that he was crying even though I heard him just seconds ago.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" So I heard Sawamura's getting married tomorrow. Ooomph, too bad for you." </b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>As if on cue, the expressionless/serious face he was using to face me had tears dropping from his eyes once again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Does this guy own a waterfall inside of him?'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I wasn't the caring type. If this was Tobio-kun, I'd even add more tinders and wood to escalate the fire.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>But no, this was Sugawara-san, his snow-colored hair was catching few flurries of snow that were falling. </p>
<p>The redness of his cheeks, eyes, and nose matches his fair skin. But the tears, it ruins the angelic face he has.</p>
<p>True, earlier I was enjoying the way I'm teasing him but gradually, it's becoming awkward and I'm feeling uneasy.</p>
<p>I gave him my hanky without much thought.</p>
<p>He looked at it as if I was handing him some aliens to raise all by himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Was my handkerchief really that horrifying?'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When he did not stretch his arms to take the hanky, I stood up and raised his chin to match my eye-level.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I don't know why I was doing what I was doing but something urges me to wipe his tears that was continuously falling like a waterfall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Sugawara-san, these tears don't match your face. You should really stop." </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'The snot... Ewwwww'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He lowered his head again as soon as I stopped drying his tears with my handkerchief.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He just stayed silent and faced his palms that he put mindlessly on the table.</p>
<p>His mitten was white too. He looked so pure.</p>
<p>Unlike him, it would be pretty ugly to see me crying. That's why I don't cry. Or, it's just that I stopped crying ages ago.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Iwa-chan's gonna get engaged later, too. "</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Sugawara-san raised his head like it was some news. Well, it was. Really. Some. Kind of bad news.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Everyone knew I liked him. Maybe you knew too. I was pretty straightforward about it. But the guy's, you know, pretty dense too. Earlier, I told him once again that I like him. This time he did not give me a jab to the stomach, a smack to the head, or a kick to the butt. This time he just roughly patted my head and for the first time, he said he likes me too. " </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I can feel my eyes welling. Damn me. I stood up and was preparing to walk away when Sugawara-san held my hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" I-I can listen to Oikawa-san. Daichi's pretty dense too."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was just crying minutes ago but now he was giving me one of his comforting smiles.</p>
<p>Well, it was really comforting. The way he never stopped holding my hand. It's like he's giving me the courage to say what I really feel. It's making me feel comfortable like he's telling me, <em>'You can cry too Oikawa'. </em></p>
<p>Right now, he maybe is seeing me as one of his children in Karasuno confiding about their love problems to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'It feels like I am doing so.'</em>
</p>
<p>I walked back to my seat.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He finally let go of my hand. Out of impulse, I almost grabbed the end of his mittens, only, I held back and scratched the back of my head instead.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Can you come with me later? You see, it is Iwa-chan's engagement. I may need some shoulder to cry on afterward."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He gave me a thumbs up. His smile is really beaming with positivity when he was just sad himself.</p>
<p>I caught myself a sigh.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Why do we have to fall for dense bastards when we can be happy with someone else?"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I stared at his face as he looked like he was really thinking why.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It was a rhetorical question Suga-chan."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>SUGA-CHAAAAAAN???? Ehhhhhh?????!!!..</p>
<p>I don't know why I blurted those words.</p>
<p>With Sugawara-san, I can't seem to put some brake on to my own words.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Hahahaha, you looked like your poop just went back inside."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Sugawara said as he laughed.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Was I really looking funny? Hah... but... that was some laugh from him. Better than when he was crying.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*Ting*<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>That was the sound of a light bulb. I got a plan.</p>
<p>HOHOHOHO... Laugh as much as you want Sugawara-san because you won't be after this. I can't help but gave out such devilish grin that Sugawara felt like he needed to retreat.</p>
<p>I held his hands as I plead to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Sugawara-san, I'm not a humble person. I often make others cry because of the words I choose. I go on dates with girls to momentarily drift my mind off of Iwa-chan but none was taken seriously. I often make them cry too because of that. But this time, I want to permanently stop thinking of Iwa-chan. Suga- chan, other than Iwa-chan, you're the first person I don't want to see crying. So please help me Suga-chan. Would you like to try it with me?"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" EHHHHHHHHHH?????"</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>At first, I just really wanna prank him... but, after I've heard the words I've stated, I think what I've said was the truth. I'm not gonna stop until you say yes Suga-chan. Maybe, it was fate that made us meet today.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Would you accept me if I kneel in front you? Suga-chaaan, please date me."</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Never thought kneeling was so easy. I thought it would break my pride.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Oi-Oikawa-san, please stand up. It's embarrassing."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Just say yes, and I will."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Oikawa-san, please, people are starting to stare."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was tensing up. But sorry Suga-chan, I love attention.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" SUGA-CHAN! PLEASE ACCEPT ME!" </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Whoops! That's kinda lots of head-turning.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Waaaah! Oikawa-san. Yes. Yes. So please stop shouting. I said yes so please stand up. Stand up." </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was really red right now, not from crying but from the embarrassment. Lol.</p>
<p>I was bowing in front of my audience feeling kinda thankful to them too.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Suga- chan, give me your phone."</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Oi-Oikawa-san, why? what are you going to do? Why were you even doing this?"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Don't worry I'm just gonna save my number here. So that's it"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>His phone went ringing so he immediately grabbed it from me.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'That's not Daichi, Sugawara. -_-'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" Hubby &lt;3 &lt;3 ? Huh? Who is this? "</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I stood up and ran away from him because he looked like he was gonna pop.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" This is me Suga-chan. I was just trying to call you but you grabbed it way too fast." </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I faced him and saw that he's closed to erupting.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>" LATERS SUGA-CHAN!"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I waved my hand at him walking backward and gradually upped my pace as I saw him readying himself to run after me.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This winter's not gonna get any more colder. I hope this time my charm would work.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>And Iwa-chan, I'm gonna start letting you go.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I have one last wish dear God and if you grant me this wish, you may take me anytime you want."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was only supposed to be a one shot but I decided to add chapters to it as my imagination for this rare pair grew even more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost 2 years have passed since that day I met Suga-chan from that coffee shop. </p><p> </p><p>It was unimaginable but the two of us have a high compatibility rate. </p><p> </p><p>I wreck, he fix.</p><p>He cries, I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Lol. Just kidding but partly true. I like seeing his face gets tinted with red but of course, I make it to the point I am able to plaster a smile on his face again. </p><p> </p><p>Though lately, we get random quibbles that fortunately, just fortunately we are able to fix. </p><p>But just two weeks ago, in a span of two weeks, everything changed. </p><p> </p><p>Imagine all my life I've been playing volleyball, been to a lot of parties, Suga-chan and I haven't even reached our golden years yet, and then one day, some doctor tells me, I have a disease. He said I got this rare disease called Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (CJD). </p><p> </p><p>At first I laughed because creutz sounded like klutz, I was laughing so hard at my own joke until I heard what it was all about and my shoulder sank as if Atlas gave up carrying the Earth. </p><p> </p><p>He said, this disease will eventually cause me to forget things, people or events to ever occur in my life. In short, having dementia at my early 20's. Aside from it, I'll have my movements eventually numbered as I will get a weak control of my skeletal muscles which I find the hardest to accept as it will hinder my play. To top it all, a person with CJD may have hallucinations or double visions. </p><p> </p><p>I then thought nothing could be worse than all the things the doctor said until he told me that I may have 6-12 more months to live and if I get lucky, I may live for maximum of 2 years.</p><p> </p><p>I was staring at the ceiling as I heard the door open. </p><p> </p><p>"Tooru... so how are you feeling?" </p><p> </p><p>Koushi's voice rang inside the whole room after the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess okay. I can still remember you." I told him nonchalantly earning a frown on his very cute face. </p><p> </p><p>I giggled at the sight as he walked towards my bed after placing the food he bought on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>He sat on the chair beside my bed and held my hand. His warm touch is soothing to my numb fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"Hon, I'm sorry." His white face started to get flushed in red. I want to admire his cute face more. His flushed red face reminds me of a child left frozen in the middle of a snowy place. I know I will miss this. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't do anything for you. I'm really sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"No hon, you've done more than enough."</p><p> </p><p>I tried to reach his face but he flinched after he felt the tremors from my fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He was shocked and afraid at the sudden movement that he flashed right to my head rest and pressed the nurse call button more than I can count. I can see how scared he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Hon... hon... Suga-chan..." I called for him calmly as I try to tug his shirt despite the violent shaking of my hand. I want to tell him this is all normal. That he shouldn't be scared. I want my calm voice to calm him as well but it all seems to take no effect. </p><p> </p><p>The nurses rushed to my room as they thought an emergency had happened but instead they saw Koushi in panic as he told them my hand is shaking so much. I smiled at them apologetically as I try to hold my shaking hand with the other hand. The other nurses went back to their station as one nurse remained to check on me. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. It was his first time seeing this." I told the nurse quietly with a slight chuckle at the end. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Mr. Oikawa. We understand." She smiled back at me like this kind of occurrence has been normal to them. She finished applying some cold then hot compress to the area having seizure after he injected a required amount of tranquilizer. Supposedly it's not that necessary but she made it so to calm Koushi. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse talked to him telling him what to do. Like the next time he can just apply some cold then hot compress although it may take some time, the tremors will stop or if it won't stop and it worsened,  he should give me the oral medication.</p><p> </p><p>When the nurse was gone, I laughed to my heart's content as he struggle to hide his face behind his palms due to embarrassment </p><p> </p><p>"Hon.. come here." He slowly walked towards me. </p><p> </p><p>I held his hands as I felt he was slightly shaking from the show he had seen earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't be embarrassed if you panicked earlier. I'm thankful that I have someone worried about me and I'm happy he's right beside me. " </p><p> </p><p>"I wish I can take away your pain." His eyes swell again and I can see the tears that has been building up since earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww. My baby's eyes are so red. Stop crying already. Cry only if I've forgotten about you." I pulled him into a hug to console him but I felt bile rose up to my throat as I find what I said horrifying as well.</p><p> </p><p>I was unaware when it happened once and I'm afraid of that day to come again. I'm afraid not recognizing this face of him. I'm afraid I won't recognize his voice, the way he cries, the way he smile, the way he makes my heart flutter. </p><p> </p><p>He rose up from my hug and kissed my forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Hon, take a rest first. I'll wake you up later to eat."</p><p> </p><p>I lay down as he sat beside me. I slept comfortably knowing he's right beside me and knowing he's still there when I wake up. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koushi</p><p> </p><p>I was scared when I felt his hand shaking. I was surprised, shocked and afraid that I panicked.  </p><p> </p><p>I know he wasn't the guy I fell in love with for years. In fact we only had a proper conversation 2 years ago but this guy, I learned to love him more than I did with Daichi. With that, I can be proud of, and now, I can't withstand losing him as well. </p><p> </p><p>I was there with him when the doctor told us about his condition 2 weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>It started with him randomly forgetting about things like where he puts his phone then shifted to forgetting our dates, sometimes making me wait at a restaurant until closing and me going back to our apartment seeing him sleeping in the couch waiting for me which eventually would start our little fights.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru would then randomly bring up that maybe I was seeing Daichi behind his back after knowing that the guy almost had his marriage divorced a year ago although there was no truth to us seeing each other. Neither had I confessed my buried feelings to Daichi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, it was that morning two weeks ago that Tooru suddenly had his legs cramped.  He cannot move his leg for almost an hour which worried the two of us because it's not normal for cramps to last for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Since he still randomly play volleyball, we had it checked up to be sure nothing is wrong. After the short diagnosis,  the doctor asked us if he could run more rigorous test to check if his other assumption was correct. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, we were listening to the doctor and he felt sad to confirm his assumption. Tooru was suffering from CDJ. I was looking at Tooru the whole time. He's face was blank. He's  not even blinking.</p><p> </p><p>'No... how can God be so cruel to me. Why is he taking the first man to ever fight for me? Why is he taking this man who learned to love me as much as I love him.'</p><p> </p><p>It was too late when I realized I was strongly clutching on his arms and by that time, he was also staring at me. </p><p> </p><p>'Why do I see that he's feeling sorry? Stop smiling at me Tooru. Don't act like you're strong. Am I the weaker one between us? Why do you always have to act strong?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry to tell you this harsh news." Sadness was also evident on his face since he's been our long term doctor. He knew how Tooru loves to play volleyball and he has watched him play a couple of times. </p><p> </p><p>"Why doctor? Is there a worse news for me?" He was trembling I can feel it as I still have my hands on his arm. The smile he was giving to make me feel comfortable was becoming imperfect as the end of his lips are slowly twitching. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry about this but as soon as symptoms manifested, we can deduce that the patient's life can't be held any longer."</p><p> </p><p>"H-how long?" I don't want to know but I have to. I need to know how long is God permitting me to have this man in my arms. </p><p> </p><p>"6-12 months. If he has a weak constitution,  6 months by far but if he strive to at least be healthy and do proper medication 12 months. But hopefully, he'll be one of the few countable patients who were lucky enough to prolong their life to 2 years. Let's just do our best through this medication, Mr. Oikawa and Mr. Sugawara. That's all I can say for now."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you doctor." Tooru stood up and held out his hand in front of me. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Hon. Let's make more memories so it'll be a trouble forgetting them." He smiled at me like this news was just nothing. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as we got out of the hospital, we went straight to the car. I mindlessly got in and as he started the engine my tears began to fall again. </p><p> </p><p>"Why am I so weak? Why do I have to feel like crying every time?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hon... you're not weak. You make me feel strong, okay? Without you I'll be weak in my knees crying right now. You make me feel like a knight in shining armor and you're my damsel in distress, I have to protect you because you are something precious to me. And... I know it's weird but I also love your crying side. You look so fragile and it reminds me of how cute you were when we met that time. "</p><p> </p><p>I pouted for some reason at the mention of how we got together. It was cute but at the same time sounded crazy. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop pouting. You look even cuter."</p><p> </p><p>We went to the mall that day. We played in the arcade until sundown and ate dinner outside too.</p><p> </p><p>As we went home, we stayed at the park near our apartment and enjoyed the night time together. I looked at him and smile since he makes me feel so sure and contented everyday, but unexpectedly, he was looking at me cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sugawara-san, what are you doing here?" He asked me with a smirk on his lips. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Ugh. Nevermind. Where am I by the way?"</p><p>"..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~How shall I do if you forget me but not him?~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I took my phone from my back pocket and stared at it for quite sometime. </p><p> </p><p>'Is this my phone? Why is it a different unit?'</p><p> </p><p>I turned it on and to my surprise it wasn't really mine and the wallpaper confirmed who the owner is. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sugawara-san, why do I have your phone?" He looked at me like somehow he was perplexed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Did I say something wrong? I mean I have his phone with me and I cannot remember how I got it, how I got here nor the reason why I'm with him. This is weird.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I looked at it again since he looked like he got stoned to where he was. There was a guy with an alien mask and beside him is Karasuno's setter in black cloak and blood stained lips, must be a vampire huh. Pale as white. I deemed see fit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Hmm... but I never thought Daichi liked aliens as well. We could have had good conversation after they lost to us.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: just imagine how far he got his memories back. That was like AGES ago. Their first official game. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm... I'm sorry that I have your phone but... uhmm... Can I borrow it? I promise, I'll keep it short. I just need to make a call."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were blank and... he looked like he doesn't despise me as of the moment so I might just grab this chance since he wasn't answering me at all. I guess silence means yes. </p><p> </p><p>'Just thanks God it doesn't have a password.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I dialled Iwa-chan's number. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Oh. When did that Sugawara and my Iwa-chan exchanged phone numbers? Well. Whatever. I'll ask him later.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1 ring...</p><p> </p><p>2 rings...</p><p> </p><p>click...</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaaaa-chaaaaan! Huhu. Where are you? I think I'm lost and my phone's gone."</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru? What's wrong? What do you mean your phone is gone? Is Koushi not with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Koushi? Ahh. Sugawara-san! You! When did you two get close?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru, I don't understand you. Did you two fight? Is he with you now?"</p><p> </p><p>'Why would I fight with the Karasuno's setter? I mean he's got that angelic look but I'm a better angel. I set the best as well so I don't see why would I do that.'</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm... yes? He's with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Pass him the phone please."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Sugawara-san smiling at me. </p><p> </p><p>'Weird...Did he fight with Daichi? He's totally smiling but he looks like crying. Hmmp! Whatever! Why would Iwa-chan talk to him? Hmmp'</p><p> </p><p>I passed the phone to him while pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan wants to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and took the phone in my hand. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his back and move a little bit far. I can still hear his muffled voice and the way he blew his nose from crying. He glimpsed at me and smiled shortly then turned his back once again. </p><p> </p><p>'His face is really pale white like a snow. His nose was a bit tad red same with the circles around his eyes. --- Arrgh!'</p><p> </p><p>I tried to keep my voice low as I grumbled in pain. I fell to my knees and thanks God Sugawara-san has his heel against me. We can't have him telling Iwa-chan that I'm weak.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it. I'm the captin of Seijoh.</p><p> </p><p>It was so sudden that my head felt like splitting. As my vision blur and readjusted, I can see Koushi not so far having a phonecall. </p><p> </p><p>'What's wrong with me? Why is my head so painful? ... Why... is Koushi... crying? Who is he talking to?'</p><p> </p><p>I rubbed my head as though I was rubbing the pain away and slowly stood up. I walked towards him as I try to calm my nerves knowing he was on the phone with someone else. I don't know why but I'm fuming mad. </p><p> </p><p>"Hon!" I called out to him in a stern voice.</p><p> </p><p>'Damn it this is so not me. Why am I being irrational?'</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you talking to? Is that Daichi again?"</p><p> </p><p>I was expecting him to be mad at my baseless notions but as he turned around, instead of getting mad at my words, he immediately hugged me to a tight embrace. My face softens as I heard his sobs again. </p><p> </p><p>"Koushi? Koushi???"</p><p> </p><p>Called by the other voice from the phone. The frown on my face returned.</p><p> </p><p>I saw that it was my phone and took it from him. </p><p> </p><p>I checked the caller ID and was surprised to see it was Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime, why are you calling?" I told him in a cold voice. Why is he talking to Koushi? I know I'm petty for reacting this way but I've moved on and I don't see why he'd talk to my Koushi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh... God... if only Koushi did not tell me... okay, you're the one who called me Tooru. Anyway, it's late. My wife's calling me. Let Koushi explain. I'll try to get some leave from work this week or next week. I'll see you."</p><p> </p><p>Still in my bewildered state, I faced Koushi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hon, what happened? Why were you crying? Why... did I call... Hajime?"</p><p> </p><p>I can see him gulp and bit his lips. </p><p> </p><p>'Fuck. Why can't I remember doing those?'</p><p> </p><p>I sat on the floor feeling my knees getting weak. I finally realized what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hon, it's okay. Let's go home." He hugged me from behind and slowly rubbed my arms. <br/>"I love you." I heard him whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>I held unto him. It's slowly sinking in to me. This disease. I got no control over it. </p><p> </p><p>We finally got home and settled in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly did I do Hon? Why were you crying?" I asked him. I don't know what I did. I'm afraid I did something more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>